Harry Potter and the eight warriors
by ShadowKitsune1551
Summary: Death Eater activity in the U.S. forces Harry's lost Aunt on his father's side out of hiding with her son and his soul mate. Harry plans on getting out on the front lines as fast as possible. 2nd chap incomplete read A/N
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: COUSINS**_

Three black cloaked figures walked up the path from the village to the castle that was Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "It's been far too long since I have seen this castle" said one of the figures as the castle came into sight. "Did you really go to school hear mum" asked the second. "Yes dear I did go to school here with your aunt and uncle, I hope Harry is ok, Sirius was a great man it's a pity he had to die" said the woman. "Well if the papers are right then Josh and Harry are very much alike" said the third and shortest figure.

"Harry has more in common with my dad though, Brooke, I hope to hell that I get a chance to hurt that bastard" said Josh. "I'm sure you will get a chance to deal out damage to him, but I want you to know that even if I regret what he did to me I don't regret having you, I love you so much" said the older woman. "I love you too Josh and don't forget it" said Brooke. "I know luv, and I love both of you too, though the thought of Harry not having any family troubles me I want to get to know him and be for all intent and purpose his brother" replied Josh. "Don't worry hunny after I talk to the headmaster we will send a message to him and when the time comes move him into Potter Manor, after all it is his house" replied his mother and they all laughed. When they came to the gate the older woman sent a patronus in the shape of a fox up to the castle.

About fifteen minutes later a light came bouncing down the road. When it came to the gate it took the form of assistant headmistress Minerva McGonagall. "Who are you and what busyness do you have at this castle" said Minerva in a stern voice. "Please Minerva I've come to see Albus and announce my return to Brittan" as the woman said this she pulled off her hood reveling a woman in her late twenties to early thirties with auburn hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the light from the lamp. Minerva gasped, to say she was in shock was an understatement the woman in front of her had been presumed dead for fifteen years. "Nancy, is it really you" asked Minerva. "In the flesh professor" grinned Nancy. Yup that was Nancy alright just like James. "Well do come in, I do believe that Albus is in for a shock" said Minerva. Nancy's smile faded a bit "more than you think" she said. "What's wrong Nancy" inquired Minerva. "Let's go find Albus, I only want to say this once" Nancy replied.

The group walked through the castle to the gargoyle outside the head masters office, "milkeyway" said Minerva, and the statue leaped aside and they walked up the stairs and into the office. "Albus, it's Nancy Potter, she's back" announced Minerva pointing to the redhead woman. "Yes so it is, but who are the others" replied Albus. "They are my son and his girlfriend Albus" said Nancy. Nancy waved her hand at the other to and they slid off their hoods. The girl was about fifteen, red-haired, had hazel eyes, and was about 4'9". The boy was about sixteen, black untidy hair, red eyes, and was about 5'6". Albus gasped as he saw the boy, he looked so much like Harry, but also the resemblance to a sixteen year old Voldemort was undeniable.

"Who are you" asked Albus as he drew his wand and leveled it at the boy. "Joshua Riddle Potter" replied the boy. The headmasters eyes grew wide at the boy's middle name, "you look exactically like Voldemort when he was your age". "He should, seeing how Tom is his father" said Nancy with a sad expression, while Josh's face exploded into a look of pure rage and hate at the name. The headmaster fell back into his chair in shock "how" he asked. Josh took out his wand and conjured three comfortable chairs and sat down in one with his girlfriend sitting across his lap, "you might want to sit down for this professor" he said to Minerva. Minerva and Nancy both sat down.

"Tom raped me professor, and I only just managed not to get killed afterwards, Josh was born the same day Harry was at a muggle hospital in Ireland where I was hiding. After my brother and Lily went into hiding I decided to take Josh and leave England. We ended up in Phoenix, Arizona in America. We've been there ever since with no news of what was happening over here. When Brooke's family was killed by death eaters we decided to come back home to England, and since Brooke only had Josh here we brought her with us. When we got here we went to Potter Manor to find that my parents were both dead. We went info hunting and found out what's been going on and that Sirius had just died. Josh wanted to go straight to Harry, but I thought it better to get them signed into the school and look for a job first, as well as get your go ahead to see him as I believe he is under your protection" explained Nancy.

"You were right Nancy it was the right thing to do, though I'm not fully comfortable with him being Tom's son" said Albus. "Albus I may regret what Tom did to me but I will never regret having Josh" replied Nancy.

"Professor I have renounced my fathers name and I have no wish to go dark. I have a soul bond with this lovely witch in my lap and I have no desire to give that up. Plus Harry has no family and I intend to right that, I want to be his brother, professor, not his enemy, and not his cousin I want to be his brother. Even if we have different parents we are still Potters and we are family that makes us brothers in my eyes" said Josh. "Alright I'm convinced Mr. Potter, we will have you sorted at the ceremony" Said Dumbledore.

"Professor I have one request though it may be quite big" said Josh. "I'm intrigued what is your request Josh" asked Albus. "No matter what house Brooke and I are placed in, I request that Harry, Brooke, Harry's closest friends, and I be allowed to reside in the Chamber of Secrets" said Josh. Albus and Minerva sat there looking in shock at the request. "You are quite right that is a huge request, may I ask why" replied Albus. "Professor, Harry, his friends, Brooke and I have seen more of this war than the reestablished Order of the Phoenix, we need a place to train in, and research things that would not be taught to us in this school or maybe not taught to us at all so that me and Harry can kill my bastard of a father. As Harry, Brooke, and I are the only ones that can get into the Chamber it seems like the best place. Also it would be easier if we just lived in there to so that we don't have to deal with the curfew or the need to hide from our other house mates" explained Josh. "Yes you pose a good point, if you and she are parselmouths then you are right, you two and Harry are the only students that can get in. As I can get in using Fawks then yes, you Harry and his friends can use the chamber" replied Albus.

"Thank you I'm going to go send a letter to Harry telling him I will meet him on our birthday. I assume that you want us to have guards" seeing Albus nod he continued "then Tonks, Bill, and Charlie will do if they are around."

"Yes they will be available, but may I ask as to why these certain people" ask Albus. "They will have less reaction if we do any thing like get piercings or tattoos like the older members" replied Josh as he and Brooke rose and walked to the door. "Oh, one more thing before I go, I need Harry's sword so that I can return it to him" Josh said as he turned around at the door and pointed to the sword of Gryffindor. "I'm sorry but that belongs to the school" said Albus. Josh's eyes burned with fire as he reached over his shoulder and drew an elegant blade that looked exactically like the sword of Gryffindor except that instead of rubies the gems were emeralds. As Josh held the blade infront of his face flat side out so they could read the letters on the blade _Salazar Slytherin_ was what was written down the blade and Minerva and Albus gasped.

"Now do you doubt that the Hair of Gryffindor deserves to wield a blade that is rightfully his" asked Josh in a cold voice that made the headmaster pale slightly. "Harry and I are the Hairs of both Salazar and Godric, as Salazar's blade came to me, I believe that since the sword is in this room is that Godric's blade went to Harry, thus sealing the too families in brother hood not fighting" said Josh still in the cold menacing voice "now you will give me the blade to give to Harry or I will take it any way." At Albus' nod Josh sheathed his sword and walked over to Godric's blade, picked it up and sheathed it in the matching sheath on his back.

"Thank you professor ill go send my letter and begin work on my new quarters" nodding to each of the adults in the room he inter twined his fingers with Brooke's and walked out the door leaving a dead silence in his wake.

"He certainly is very powerful" said Minerva. "Josh and Harry are both equal in power, I think that Josh, Brooke, Harry and his friends will be as strong as me by new years" said Albus. Both Minerva and Nancy looked at him in shock "are they really that strong" they said together. "Yes there is no doubt, now Nancy you said something about a job" inquired Dumbledore. "Yes I heard that you are having a hard time trying to find a DADA teacher, I would like to apply for the job" Nancy replied. "Hogwartz would love to have you Nancy, although if Harry keeps the D.A. going this year he might up stage you. Every student that he taught in it got an E or better in DADA while all the others got the lower grades. Reports are Harry scored the highest marks ever in DADA on his OWLs, though it looks like Josh just missed Harry's score by four or five points" said Albus with a smile.

Nancy was floored "Harry taught a DADA club illegally and the club did better than the regular students" she asked. Albus then explained the situation of the last year, "now I can see why they did better but that much better Harry must be one hell of a teacher" said Nancy. "In that subject, it helps to have dueled Voldemort and live, Harry did it at fourteen and again a couple weeks ago in the ministry though it was in the mind as Voldemort was trying to posses him" said Albus with a frown.

"Well then maybe the best thing to do is work some thing out with Harry and have him teach practical while I do the theory" suggested Nancy. "That is something I have never thought about, well we'll ask him when he comes back to the castle in a week, I'm sure he'll want to help set up the chamber so it will suit their needs" replied Albus.

"Welcome to the staff Nancy I'll show you to your rooms then" said Minerva. "Thank you Minerva I know the kids will want me out of their hair while they are working" said Nancy. "Oh Albus I'm going to file for custody of Harry and then emancipate him, he deserves to be off that leash and it will help him deal with the work he has to do I know it helped Josh and Brooke" said Nancy as she rose to follow Minerva. "One more thing I can keep an eye on them too if you want, when Tom raped and impregnated me I became a parselmouth". "Ok Nancy, have a good night" replied Albus as she walked out.

Albus went into deep thought as to how much this was going to help, for it seemed that all this was good and not one bad thing about it except that the children will be in the Chamber of Secretes, but it is high time that it was put to a good use and this was one. "This is going to an interesting year" he said to him self. He got up and walked over to the fire place, he threw powder into the fire and said "12 Grimauld place" and stuck his head in the fire.

Tonks was sitting at the table "hello Tonks having a good evening" inquired the headmaster. Tonks looked over "yes Professor it been quiet, what can I do for you" replied Tonks. "Harry is going to have a guest on his birthday, he is not a threat and has requested that you, Bill, and Charlie be the guards for the day as to the fact they might do things that the older adults would frown upon like tattoos and piercings" said Albus. Tonks smiled "I'm starting to like this guy who is he" she asked. "Harry's cousin Joshua Potter, Nancy's Kid, Requested they spend their birthday together" replied Albus. "I didn't think that Harry had any family other than the Durslys, and isn't that a little young to be wondering around on his own" said Tonks. "Nancy has been hiding for reasons she'll tell at the next meeting. She returned after Josh's soul mate's family was killed. And yes I would agree if not for the fact that Nancy had him and his soul mate emancipated and is filing for custody of Harry so she can do the same to him, I fully expect that it will be Nancy's birthday present to Harry as it should go through by then with me pushing it. Then Harry scored the highest ever on the DADA OWL and only beat Josh's score by a couple of points. They both have enough skill to keep them alive and the power to help bag any death eaters that may interrupt the day" said Albus. "Wow, they gotta be something to watch" said Tonks. "I would bet, but I hope that it isn't necessary" replied Albus. Tonks yawned "Well I'll inform Bill and Charlie, but right now I could use some sleep good night professor". "Yes good night Tonks" said Albus. With that he pulled his head out of the fire as Tonks left the kitchen.

Sun was shining through the window onto a boy laying on his bed in a small room at number 4 Privot drive. The boy was about a week away from being sixteen. He had untidy black hair, bright green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and his name is Harry James Potter. Harry was sitting reading his books on defense that he had. Since he got home he had been reading all his books, and he found that some where along the way he had gained a photographic memory and could understand every thing once he read it.

Earlier he had taken out the Marauders Map and studied it until he knew how it was made and he could copy it. He planed on asking Snape if he could study his dark mark and create a giant map of Brittan and enchant it like the Marauders map. Then do something that would allow the tracking of Death Eaters. He finished his last book and then threw it into his trunk beside the bed; he was waiting for Hedwig to get back from the burrow.

For the last couple of day he had been having dreams of Ginny Weasley and come to the conclusion that he was developing feelings for her. He had seen the blush and look she had given him when her brother Ron subtlety insinuate that she go out with Harry before she said she was seeing Dean Thomas. So Harry had sent a letter via Hedwig asking if she was really seeing Dean or just trying to make Ron back off. He was now impatiently waiting for a response, he looked over to the clock and it read 9:00 'well at least now I can start my work out' he thought and put on his black running shorts, a blood red tank top, and a pair on new black and red Nike shox.

He had gone into London with Remus the second day back and while talking about Sirius' death, bought a whole wardrobe full of clothes in black, blood red, Avada Kadavra green, and white. He walked down the stairs and out the door to find his usual running partners. "Hey Tonks, hey Remus looks like a good morning, lets get going don't want to keep Kingsley waiting" he said. "Hey Harry, yea let's go he gets cranky if your late" said Remus and Tonks smiled and nodded, these runs were helping her with her clumsiness. He had set up the runs to start working out, he had Remus join him so he had a guard that liked to run, and Tonks had asked to come one day and had been with them from then on. They'd run five miles to the gym where Kingsley would coach him on the machines and train him in martial arts and the ways of the sword. The workouts were doing there job he was building muscle, gaining endurance and he was soaking up the martial arts and had taken to the sword like a natural master the first time he picked up the sword. While he was fighting with the swords he always had the urge to go and get the sword of Gryffindor from the headmaster, that desire confused him, he had drawn the blade from the hat four years ago and had never felt the pull that he was feeling.

They had been in the gym for an hour now and it was time to begin sword work. He walked over to the swords that Kingsley had conjured, when he picked one up it changed into a replica of the sword of Gryffindor. Harry looked at the sword and shrugged; he walked over and fell into stance in front of a stunned Kingsley. "What's up Shack, why do you seem stunned it's just a sword lets get this over with" Harry said to Kingsley knowing full well the reason that he was stunned and that the sword he was holding wasn't in any way just a sword.

That seemed to break Shack out of his daze; he nodded and fell into stance. Ten minutes later Shack's blade was stuck up to it's hilt and the point of Harry's resting under Shack's chin. "Wow that was fast" said a clearly stunned Harry, this was the first time he had beat Shack and to beat him that fast was amazing. They moved on to the martial arts and in another seven minutes Shack was on his back with Harry's knee at his neck. "Um I guess I pass" said Harry who was again stunned that he had floored Shack. Shack nodded, and they got up and went over to the sword in the wall, "well better get this out" said Shack as he grabbed the hilt and pulled. The sword didn't budge, "here let me try Shack" Harry grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out of the wall."Well I guess the workouts have done their job, now I can just have fun doing it so I hope you don't think you're out of these matches Shack."

"Wouldn't dream of it H" replied Shacklebolt. "Alright, Tonks, Rem let's get back to the house, I want to see if Hedwig is back" said Harry. "Alright H, I'll see you tomorrow" said Shack. "Yea, later Shack" and with that Harry, Remus, and Tonks were running back towards Privot drive. When they got back he waved to Remus and Tonks, went into the house and up to his room to find a tired and faded looking Hedwig and a bright tropical bird that immediately screamed Sirius in Harry's mind. He walked over to Hedwig and the bird and took both letters and asked the tropical bird to wait, and it did.

He looked at Hedwig and took in her condition, "hey girl you alright", Hedwig hooted and nodded. "Alright would you be up to one more round trip to the Burrow I don't want to work you to death you're the only family I have" Harry said to Hedwig. Hedwig hooted, nodded and nip his fingers affectionately. Harry walked over with both letters and sat at his desk. He looked at the one from Ginny with trepidation. He looked at the other one and immediately recognized his godfather's handwriting. He opened the one from Sirius first as he was too chicken to read Ginny's.

_Hey Pup,_

_Hey pup just writing to say that somehow I said no thank you to death and found my self on an island in the Caribbean. Could you please get a message to Dumbledore so he can get a portkey to me? The bird is my familier so it will listen to you and bring the message straight back to me. If you do this I should be back by your birthday._

_Sirius _

_P.S. I gave you a 2 way mirror so you could talk to me before you left for school last year_

Harry read this twice and then grabbed his headset comset he got from the order to keep in touch. "Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin apparate to my room NOW" he said into it, two minutes later there were two pops and they appeared. "What's wrong Harry" said Albus, "I'll let you decide" replied Harry and handed him the letter.

Albus read the letter passed it to Remus and sat on Harry's bed. Remus sat next to Albus after reading the letter, and looked at Harry "are you sure it's him" he asked. "No one else besides you two knows I had that mirror" replied Harry. Albus took a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote a note then took out and said "_Portus_" and the paper glowed blue. He attached the note to the bird and sent it on its way."Alright Harry if there's nothing else I need to get back to discussing the schedule with the new DADA teacher" said Albus. "You found one, who is it" asked Harry. "Can't tell you Harry it's a surprise" said Albus with a smile and his blue eyes twinkling. "Fine, alright you two get out of here I have a letter from a lovely redhead to read" said Harry grinning. The twinkling in Albus' eyes got brighter and his smile slid into a grin, Remus grinned as well "alright we'll let you get to Ginny's letter" said Remus and they apparated away. Harry picked up Ginny's letter and laid down on his bed. He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_My I didn't think you could be so straight forward. No I am not dating Dean why do you ask? And yes I was trying to make Ron back off, again why do you ask? Hedwig doesn't look to great is she ok"_

_Love Ginny_

Harry Whooped, yes she's still single he thought. He got up and wrote a response to Ginny and gave it to Hedwig. "You sure you are up for this girl I really can't loose you it would break my heart" he said. Hedwig nipped his hand affectionately and hooted the affirmative and flew out the window.

Harry grabbed a book on werewolves from the stack of books he had bought and still had to read, because he spent the past weeks rereading his past school books, the ones from this year, and the ones he had acquired over the years. He was quite certain that he was way beyond NEWT level in all of the subjects, as he read a book he added it to a list that he would give to Dumbledore when school started and ask to take his NEWTs.

Ginny had been in some kind of daze since Harry's letter. She was nervous about what was happening. Right now she was in the kitchen getting a drink having just finished her run. She and Hermione had started running when Harry told them he was, they thought it was a good idea. Ron on the other hand had said it was a waste of the summer to run. They just left him, they also went over all their school books and reread them and their past ones when they found out they had photo memory's and could understand it once we read it. 'Mione and she often thought of all the work Harry must be doing and all he's learning. She was brought from her thoughts when she saw Hermione stroking Hedwig on her bed. "Hedwig you look awful, Harry shouldn't have sent you" Ginny said. Hedwig cocked her head to the side and hooted as it to say 'are you kidding me' and stick out her leg. Hermione took the letter and continued to stroke Hedwig as she read the address, she held it out to Ginny "it's for you" she said. Ginny took the letter with shaking hands, sat on the end of her bed and opened it.

_Hey Gin _

_What's up? BTW its H now thanks to Shack, when he said It, it kinda just stuck. Well to answer your questions, Hedwig says she's fine but I agree she doesn't look good at all I don't know what I'd do with out her she's my only family. Now to your other ones, well I saw you look at me and blush after what Ron said on the Express before you said you were with Dean. I'm not as clueless as people think, I know you liked me but it was a crush on the Boy - Who – Lived, you didn't know the real me. Once you dropped the crush and got close to me I started to notice that you weren't just Ron's little sister. I'd also like to thank you because all I've been able to dream about is you therefore no nightmares. After a couple of days dreaming of you I figured that I was falling for you. I remembered the day on the train and sent the letter to see if my hunch was right. And I guess it was, I read your letter and was like 'Yes she's still single' well I sorta shouted it so ya. I bet you can guess that the purpose of this letter is to tell you I'm falling for you and ask you to be my girlfriend. What ever you feel send word back with Hedwig but this is the last time I'm letting her out so make sure everyone writes. Oh one more thing spread the word Sirius isn't dead the veil teleported him to some island in the Caribbean, Albus has already sent a portkey to get him back. Hope you guys started working out and running so you can join me at Hogwarts when we get back. Also keep up with your school work, I've completed all of this years work as well as next years and am asking Albus if I can take my NEWTs after my birthday. I'll see you at Hogwarts._

_Lots of love H_

_P.S. none of your brothers can read what I wrote to you but you dad and every one else can, I don't want to die yet._

She reread the letter and then dropped it in shock, 'Harry is falling for me, he wants me to be his girlfriend, and he's going to take his NEWTs after his birthday that's like this Friday' she thought. Hermione saw Ginny's expression and then picked up the letter and read it. A tear slipped down her cheek as she read what Harry wrote to Ginny, and then her jaw dropped in shock as she read that he was taking his NEWTs after Friday and that Sirius was still alive. "Well I guess that answers all our questions" said a shell shocked Hermione and Ginny nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ginny walked over to her desk and wrote a reply to Harry. Then she got up and walked to the door with Harry's letter in hand "come on 'Mione we need to pass on the news." Hermione nodded, got up and they walked out the door.

On the way down the stairs they stopped at Ron's and knocked. He opened the door and Ginny handed him the letter. He read it and gave it back "I'm goin to write my letter I'll come give it to you when I'm done" he said and Ginny nodded. They walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley were talking while sitting at the table. They looked up and saw their daughter with tears flowing down her face and a smile on her face followed by Hermione with a shocked expression on her face. "Well now what has got you two looking like this" said Molly. Ginny walked over to her mother and gave her a hug, when she separated she handed the letter to her mother and hugged her dad. She separated and sat at the table with Hermione beside her as her parents read the letter. Molly looked up from the letter and said "I can see what has you two in this state" and Arthur nodded. "To think Harry wants to take his NEWT's two years early" said Hermione. "Yes I noticed you two studding extra and asked the headmaster, he gave me this list this morning, he said it would help. He also said that Harry told him to tell you to put whatever books you buy on his tab at Flourish and Blots" said Molly handing Hermione a list of book titles.

Ginny and Hermione's jaws dropped "mum this is the list of the books Harry has already read and it say he isn't even half way through the books he got, there has to be more than a hundred books on here. No wonder he wants to take his NEWTs early, school would be boring to him" said Ginny. Molly's jaw dropped in shock and that was not easy to make happen. "That boy has some drive I'll say" she said. "Well when he's the only one that can stop Tom, I'd say this is a pleasant turn of events it puts him on the frontline earlier" said Ginny. Hermione, Arthur, Molly and Ron who had heard from the door way stared at her in shock. "Shurely Dumble-". "no mum, Harry is the only one" interrupted Ginny. She then recited the prophecy to the room, "No wonder he was pissed at Dumbledore on the ride home, he must have told Harry after the ministry" said Ron. Ginny nodded and started to cry, "yes but it doesn't say who will win it only says one or the other will die" said a sobbing Ginny and she put her head down on her arms that were resting on the table and cried.

They all realized this and their eyes started to water. Ron walked over to his sister and said "don't worry we'll be with him and make sure he wins, and I sure and hell want to be ready so when you get the books order a set for me too. Also expect me to join your runs in the morning but only if you'll move it to 8:00 instead of 6:00."

"That's right Ginny we won't let you loose him after you just got him" said Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione "when did he ask her" he asked. Hermione looked at Molly "can I see the letter Molly." Molly warily gave Hermione the letter and looked at Ron for any sign of explosion but he only seemed curios. Hermione took out her wand and tapped the letter and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and handed the letter to Ron. Ron watched as more writing appeared on the letter and read it. He started laughing "and I thought he didn't see it. Well I guess I was wrong, well Gin you got Harry now, make sure you wrap him around your finger and don't let him go he's a good man." His parents and Hermione were staring at him "what I was waiting to see if he acted on what we saw Ginny do when I insinuated that she go out with him. At least now I know the reason it took him so long he's been studying like hell, and before you ask yes I did know that Harry was starting to have feelings for Ginny he told me. Though it was a good idea to charm the letter anyway", with that said he rubbed Ginny's back once more then went out side to run for a little while. Ginny looked up with a look of pure shock on her face "well that was unexpected" she said and the others nodded.

Later that night Ginny, Hermione and Ron were in Ginny's room reading out of the books they got. Ginny gathered the letters and gave them to Hedwig "fly safe girl and I hope you get better your all he's got at the moment" Hedwig nipped her hand affectionately and flew out the window. Ginny picked her book back up and vowed to be ready to take her OWLs and NEWTs by the end of the summer. Hermione had borrowed Fred and George's owl and sent copies of the book list to Neville and Luna, along with instructions to put it on Harry's tab and their plans to take their OWLs and NEWTs before the summer was out.

Harry was sitting on his bed and had just put down a book on magical marks, now he knew how the dark mark was created, placed, and how to remove it. He also put the finishing touches on his Death Eater tracking charm for the maps of Hogwartz, the Ministry and all of Brittan.

Harry had taken up spell creation; he already created a charm that will destroy the dementors, and a ward of a similar nature for properties. He also created a shield charm so intricate it blocked the unforgivables, and through his knowledge of the unforgivables created a light magic counter part for each that concentrated on love and the desire to save lives not the hate or desire to kill of the original unforgivables. Healing charms were another thing that he did; he made one that could heal any injury.

Harry was using his new knack for potions and adding the last ingredient to the list that would form the cure to the werewolf curse when Hedwig flew through the window and fell onto the desk. Harry launched out of bed and went to her "Hedwig are you ok?" At the moment he touched her she burst into black flames and fell to ash. Harry took the letters from the pile and fell back onto his bead crying hysterically, he had just lost his only family.

Harry read the letters in a kind of daze, he was happy with the responses and even happier when Ginny said she loved him but nothing could shake him of the pain in his heart for Hedwig. A moment latter there was a flash of orange and white flames and at the end of Harry's bed sat Fawks and a black and white phoenix that harry didn't know. They both walked over and dropped their letters in his lap and with a flash of orange flame Fawks was gone.

_"Harry, are you ok" _came a voice in his head. Harry looked at the black phoenix, "how come I can talk to you" he asked. _"You were my sisters familier, which means there is a kind of bond between us, also I am you cousins familier." _"Huh Hedwig is your sister and what are you talking about I don't have a magical relative." _"The letter will explain and yes Hedwig is my sister, I am Onix" _"I'm sorry Onix, Hedwig just died" _"No she didn't, by treating her as family and not a pet you freed the lock on her, when we were young we were locked in the bodies of two owls, you cousin unlocked me and you unlocked Hedwig. Just wait for the morning and you will see." _"Ok" Harry said as he took the letter from Dumbledore and read it, he was shocked that he would let Hermione, Ron, And Neville take their NEWTs and Ginny and Luna take both their OWLs and their NEWTs before school started. That they were allowed to live in the castle was the biggest shock. He curiously picked up the other letter, opened it and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey cuz I'm sure you are like WTF is going on. Well me and my mother, who is your fathers younger sister, have been living in America since before your parents were killed. We came back when the Death Eaters killed my soul mates family. I will be taking my NEWTs with you on Sunday while my soul mate takes her OWLs and NEWTs. I know your friends are taking them as well later in the summer. I'm part of the reason that you will be living in the castle though. I've set up a headquarters for us in the Camber of Secretes at the headmaster's permission. I hope this will be alright with your friends but it was just the most logical place to set up shop. Well I was hoping that we could spend Friday together. As it is both of ours sixteenth birthday I'd love to spend it with you and get to know you and you me. I've set up for the cool guard to be with us for the day. That being Tonks, Bill, and Charlie. I hope that we can throw out the technicality of cousins, and be brothers. My mother is fighting for custody of you even though Sirius is alive and I think I know why. Both Brooke and I have been emancipated and I think that she's going to do the same to you though I don't know. All I know is that Dumbledore is backing whatever it is and it should be done by your birthday. Send word back with Onix just tell him what your answer is and ill see you and Sirius on Friday._

_You cousin, Joshua Riddle Potter_

_P.S. my middle name will be explained on Friday and please don't flip it wasn't intentional._

Harry couldn't wait, in the morning Hedwig would be back and she would be a phoenix and he had magical family that loved him even though they don't know him. He was also very curious about his cousin's middle name and the fact that he told him it wasn't intentional and not to flip. This lead Harry to one conclusion, Tom Riddle raped his aunt. "Yes Onix, I would love to see him and tell him I understand what happened to his mother." _"Good night Harry and remember Hedwig will be with you in the morning, oh and the head master would like you to pass on the news about their tests to your friends." _And with a burst of white flame Onix was gone. Harry laid back down in his bed and looked at the pile of ash that had been his owl and let one more tear slip before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: BIRTHDAY**_

Harry woke up on Thursday and looked over to his desk where he knew the ashes of Hedwig had been, they were gone. Harry shot straight up in the bed and started looking wildly around the room. There was a flash of black and then a trill of phoenix song from his shoulder. He looked over to his shoulder and saw a beautiful white and black phoenix; it looked like an inverse of Onix. "You're beautiful girl, I'm glad your back you scared me half to death I thought I lost the closest of my family." "_I'm __sorry Harry, as an owl I couldn't talk to you, you sound like you are used to this what happened while my new body was formed from the ashes of my old." _"Your brother Onix paid me a visit on behalf of my cousin who is the son of Tom by rape. You look like the opposite of your brother though." _"Well I guess he found a good friend, what luck that you are both Potter's. Well I know when I left you were working on a cure for Remus how'd it go." _"Wonderful, I have the instructions for the potion that I created myself, I also found out how the dark mark works and how to remove it, and create one of my own with the better qualities of the charm, but I think I'll consult Josh and Sirius on that tomorrow."

"Hey I have and idea of how to get around my brother wand problem and make myself closer to my magic." _"How?" _" Hedwig can you give me a tail feather?" _"I see where this is going." _Hedwig flew over to the desk and dropped two tail feathers on the desk. "Why two." _"Ginny would benefit as much as you would from this." _"Ok, now can you go to my cousin in the Chamber of Secretes and get two basilisk fangs from him, also tell him to do this with Onix." In a burst of black flame she was gone. Fifteen minutes later Hedwig came back the two top front fangs. _"Josh is using the bottom ones, nice kid looks kinda like you Harry." _"Ok I'm going to do this for myself then can you take me to the burrow." At Hedwig's nod Harry walked over to the desk and grabbed the fang that pulled him most, it just happened to be the one that was in his arm and the diary giving red and black streaks. He ran his hand along the fang until he felt the pull stop and marked it. He cut it at the mark, leaving the fang thirteen inches long. He then cut it into the shape of a wand and decorated the handle, then cut it in half and placed the feather that pulled most onto one of the halves and then placed the other half on top. There was a flash of black, gold, silver, red, and green flame.

There sitting on the desk was a thirteen inch wand made of basilisk fang and Hedwig's tail feather. The second he picked up the wand the room went black and red, gold, green and silver sparks shot from the end of the wand and the lights came back. _"That worked better than expected good choices Harry." _"Thank you, now will you please take me to the burrow?" Hedwig nodded and perched on Harry's shoulder while he grabbed the other fang and feather. In a flash of black flame he was in Ginny's room, Harry placed the feather and fang on the desk and sat on Ginny's bed. "Now since you said that your feather will have a strong pull for Ginny I'm assuming you have a friendship bond with her?" _"Yes I do." _"Good than you can talk to her, go tell her I'm in her room" Harry said with a grin. _"You are evil Harry." _And with a flash of black flame she was gone.

Down stairs the Weasleys were all eating lunch when there was a flash of black flames and infront of Ginny there was a beautiful white and black phoenix. Ginny reached out and stroked the phoenix "I wonder who's this is, it wouldn't be here unless some one sent it" she said. _"Ginny I'm surprised at you, can't you recognize me." _"No I'm sorry but I've never seen you before" said Ginny. _"Come on Gin" _Ginny looked shocked at the phoenix no one called her that but Harry _"think owl Gin." _Realization dawned on Ginny and then confusion "Hedwig?" _"Right you are Gin, there is a surprise from Harry sitting on your bed" _then in a flash of black flame Hedwig was gone. "What was that Ginny" asked Ron. "That was Hedwig Ron" Ginny replied. Every one just sat there in shock until Ginny remembered what Hedwig said, "Hedwig said there is a surprise from Harry sitting on my bed" she said and dashed from the room followed by Ron and Hermione.

Ginny ran to her room, threw the door open and froze, there sitting on her bed looking out the window while stroking Hedwig was Harry himself. "Well when Hedwig said there was a surprise from you I didn't expect to see you" Ginny said. "You sound disappointed, do you want me to leave" replied Harry with a wolfish grin on his and opened his arms. Ginny ran into his arms and threw hers around Harry's neck and kissed him. After a couple moments Harry pulled away "sorry Gin I know you want to snog all day but I'm here on business" he said. "What business Harry and we've read all the books on the list" said Hermione. "Good work guys, here's the next list out of the ten I have so far, and I'm here to make Ginny a new wand" replied Harry.

"Harry how many books have you read this summer" asked Ron. "Almost fourteen hundred and enough to know how the dark mark and marauders map work, and created a fairly good arsenal of spells to help me against the rapist" said Harry.

"You've gone into spell creation" asked Hermione.

"Yes and potions, I have a possible cure for Remus waiting for me at home so I really need to hurry this up, sorry to sound rude Ginny but I really want to see if I've done something that no one else could" said Harry.

"Its ok Harry, so what are we making my new wand out of, what ever it is it's on the desk because there is a huge magical force pulling me from there" said Ginny. "One of Hedwig's tail feathers and one of the top fangs of the basilisk from the Chamber of Secretes" replied Harry. Ginny paled at the mention of the Chamber. "I'm sorry to say this Gin but we are going to be living, training, and researching in the Chamber, also that is where all of my operations are based it's my HQ" said Harry. Ginny let out along sigh, "well lets put some happy memories into the Chamber than, but what did you mean your HQ, what about the order" she inquired.

"The order will be run by Albus, but this group I'm leading will not follow any one, we will be a team and make all our decisions as a team. And don't worry I've picked the best seven people I know to be on my team" Harry said. All their faces fell at the news that he already picked his team. "Why do you look so glum" Harry asked. "You said you already have your team Harry" said a dejected Ron. "Of course I do, and its made up of the finest witches and wizards I ever knew, they are studying to get ready right now, want to know who they are" Harry asked and they all nodded. "My team is, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Brooke Reed, and Joshua Riddle" stated Harry.

All of their faces lit up, except for Ginny she scowled "Riddle, Harry that was Toms last name" she said. "And so his son would have the same last name wouldn't he" Harry said calmly. "How can you let that bastard's son onto your team" asked a scowling Ginny. "Ginny calm down, he is Toms son through rape, Josh absolutely hates Tom, I also have another reason to trust him that I wont reveal until I meet him on my birthday. Then I will meet Reed while taking my NEWTs with Josh on Saturday, as she is taking both her OWLs and NEWTs that day" said Harry still calmly. After twenty minutes Ginny had her new wand.

"Now must be going tonight is the full moon and Remus needs to test that potion" Harry said as he hugged all of them and kissed Ginny, "I'll bring Josh by tomorrow while we're out so you can meet him, bye guys, Hedwig lets go home." Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder and then in a black flame they were gone.

"I don't think that we'll ever catch up to him" said Ron. "We don't have to, we just need to do our best while he does his" was Ginny's response. "Did you hear what he said, he's making a cure for the werewolves" asked Hermione. "I have a feeling that we are going to be there to see it 'Mione" said Ginny. Sure enough Mrs. Weasley came up to tell them that there presence was requested at the Order meeting that night.

When Harry got back to his room he went over to check the potion to find that it was done. Harry scooped all the contents into seven viles and corked them. He walked over to his desk and put on his head set, "hey Albus, it's Harry" he said. "What is it Harry" came the headmasters voice through the earpiece. "Can you call and Order meeting tonight at head quarters, I have something I want to try and I want every one there. Including Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Josh and his girlfriend" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry, can I inquire as to what it is you will be testing" answered Albus. "I'm sorry Professor but I want it to be a surprise, you know the whole new discovery thing" said Harry. "Yes I do, though by the way your talking it's going to be big and interesting" replied Albus. "If it works" was Harry's only response; "have a good afternoon Albus"

"I'll organize the meeting for dinner, is that alright"

"perfect Albus, good afternoon"

"bye Harry." Harry waited a few seconds, "hey Remus could you come over I need to talk to you" he said into the head set. "Sure Harry I'll be right there, is it ok if Tonks comes with me" Remus replied and Harry grinned. "Of course your girlfriend can come Remus she knows she's welcome any time as are you" Harry said, grinning ear to ear as it was a while before Remus replied. "We'll be right there Harry" said Tonks.

Harry was laughing his ass off when an annoyed Tonks and an embarrassed Remus apparated into the room. "Did I break him Tonks, I think this is the first time I've seen him blush" asked Harry still grinning. "Yes Harry I think you did, though the delivery was a little over the top" replied Tonks. "No it wasn't you two make a perfect couple, but more about that later, Remus I think I have a cure for your furry little problem" said Harry. "It has to be drank after you transform but I can handle that" he continued once he saw the shocked faces, "what did you think I was doing cooped up in here, I've created spells, wards, potions and a new wand."

"So that's what the order meeting is for" said Tonks as she realized this. "Yup."

"Harry if this works then you will be saving thousands" said Remus. "Yea I know, but the reason I did it was for you Remus" said Harry. "Thank you Harry you don't know how happy it makes me to think it might be over after tonight" said Remus, "even if it doesn't work I'll still thank you for trying."

"Now if you don't mind I'm in need of your wands for a half an hour if you don't mind" asked Harry. "What do you need Harry" asked Tonks in reply. "Do you think you could enlarge my room, and then decorate it as this picture shows" Harry said while handing them a sketch. "No problem Harry, we'll get to work then, where's Hedwig" said Remus. Harry smiled, "right behind you." Remus and Tonks turned around and saw the white phoenix standing on a perch, "that's Hedwig" Tonks asked. "Yup" Harry then explained the story and Remus and Tonks got to work. Thirty minutes later they were finished, "thanks guys, can you meet me at head quarters" Harry asked. "Sure Harry, make sure you have everything" answered Tonks, and she and Remus dissaparated. Harry grabbed all of the potions and all his copies he had created of the papers that his spells and ingredients were on and put them in his cloak pockets. "Come on Hedwig lets go to head quarters" he said. Hedwig flew over and perched on his shoulder and in a flash of black flame left the room.

The Order members and the others were sitting around the table in the meeting room of number 12 Grimauld place wondering why they were there and where the hell was Dumbledore. All of a sudden at the same moment there was a flash of black flame in one corner, white flame in another and orange in a third. Where the black flame was stood Harry Potter with a beautiful white and black phoenix on his shoulder, where the white flame was stood Josh Potter who looks exactically like Harry except with red eyes with a magnificent black and white phoenix on his shoulder, and where the orange flame was stood Albus Dumbledore with Fawks on his shoulder.

The order watched in awe as the three looked at each other, grinned and said at the exact same time "great minds think alike" and then burst into laughter as they took their seats at the head of the table. Once they stopped laughing though they still had grins on their faces, they addressed the Order. "Welcome to all of you, I assume you are wondering why you are here" said Albus. Every one nodded and he waved his hand to Harry giving the sign to take over.

Harry stood and every one looked at him "you were called here to witness the possible cure for the werewolves" he said. "If every one would follow me please" said Harry as he walked out the door and every one curiously followed. He led them down into a large basement room where the ceiling was enchanted to view the outside. "The ceiling has been enchanted to not only look like the out side but also reciprocate what happens outside. That means snow, rain, thunder, lightening, hail, it makes for a marvelous training room" said Harry. "Most importantly it will cause the same effect on a werewolf as if it was really outside" said Harry. "Remus and any canine animagi step forward please" Remus, Sirius, and Josh all stepped forward. "Albus the wards please" Harry said.

Albus waved his wand and a gold shield flared into life between Harry, Sirius, Remus, Josh, and the rest of the Order and then became invisible. "Thank you Albus, Sirius if you would kindly conjure me a water bowl and then transform" said Harry. Sirius did as he was told and Harry took a vile out of his pocket and dumped it into the bowl. "Remus if you would go wait over there by that wall" as Remus walked over to the wall he nodded to Josh and they both transformed. The order gasped, where Harry had once been was a very big black wolf with green eyes and green streak in its fur, and where Josh was stood an identical black wolf except that where the green was on Harry was red. The wolves walked over to each other and nodded. They sat down next to each other and waited.

Sirius sat where he was and just stared at the wolves. They sat like statues, and they looked like brothers. He looked at Remus and then at the crowd, they were all looking at the wolves with awe, except two, Sirius noticed Ginny and another redhead that looked like her twin standing in the front looking at the wolves with love in their eyes. Everyone heard a scream and looked over at Remus as he started to change.

Most looked at him with respect and pity as the transformation looked very painful, others looked on in disgust at the transformation. When it was complete the werewolf looked at the two wolves as they still sat as brother statues, he howled. The wolves looked at him and then howled back in a tone that shouted authority so plainly that every one looked at the wolves and waited. They got up and walked over to the werewolf was and went behind him. Together they nudged him over to where the bowl was. When they got over to the bowl the werewolf looked back at the wolves questioningly. Both wolves nodded and the werewolf looked back at the potion sniffed and then drank it. The wolves backed away as the werewolf started to change again, but he didn't change back into a human as the others expected, there where the werewolf was stood a sandy colored wolf with flecks of grey in his fur. Harry reared back and transformed back into his human form but motioned for Josh and Sirius to stay as they were.

He looked at the new wolf, "ok Remus do you have full control of your mind" he asked. The wolf nodded, and everyone cheered until Harry held up his hand. "Only half the process is complete please stay quiet" Harry said to the crowed then turned back to Remus. "Ok Remus focus on your human form and then will yourself to transform into it" Harry said. A look of concentration crossed the wolf's face and then he reared back transforming as he went. Soon Remus was standing before Harry with a smile on his face. "Hold on Remus I'm not done yet, now I want you to concentrate on your wolf form and transform into it and then back to your human form" said Harry. Remus nodded and concentrated and then transformed into a wolf and howled, Sirius and Josh howled their response and transformed back to human form with Remus. "Congratulations Remus you are now cured, and welcome to the pack" Harry said while stretching out his hand. Remus took it and shook it, "Thank you Harry you have no idea what it means to me to hear that, and I would be honored to join your pack" said Remus. "Well then that leaves me to invite Sirius in and extend the offer of helping me lead the pack to this person here who I believe would be my cousin Josh" said Harry looking at Josh and Sirius. "I'm in Harry" said Sirius and he shook Harry's hand. "We'll have a fine pack Harry, you'd have to be crazy to think I wouldn't take that offer" said Josh with a wolfish grin to match Harry's. Harry and Josh turned to the crowed as they heard the girls they loved say at the same time "so that's where that grin came from." They looked at the two girls that could have been identical twins, then at each other and fell to the floor laughing their asses of.

Albus lowered the wards and the girls walked over to their respective boyfriends and said again at the same time "I fail to see what's so funny."

"Maybe you two should look in a mirror" said Harry between laughs, "Yeah who would have thought that me and Harry would have exactically the same taste in our girls looks" added Josh. It was then that the Order looked at the two girls and started laughing. Josh and Harry finally stopped laughing and got up to see to very agitated and identical redheads, they both said "hey Albus a little help here we need a giant mirror" then they looked at each other and chuckled. "I don't think it's just our taste in girls that's the same bro" said Harry. "Apparently not" said Josh as a mirror appeared infront of the two girls.

The girls just stood there and looked at the mirror, and then they looked at each other "wow" they said together and then laughed. "You know I think the boys are right" said Ginny. "Yeah, I'm Brooke Reed by the way, and as you can guess I'm Josh's girlfriend" said Brooke. Ginny shook Brooks hand and said "I'm Ginny Weasley, and I'm Harry's girlfriend." The girls started up a conversation compareing their hobbies, likes and dislikes as well as their boyfriends, and found that they were the same. "Well that's interesting" said Ginny. "Very" added Brooke. They along with the Order looked at Harry when he cleared his throat. "Well I'm pleased to say that my potion was a success, the potion takes the werewolf transformation and changes it into an animagi transformation. Therefore the wizard or witch will have full control of their wolf form like any other animagi. Now everyone I hope that the news of me being an animagus doesn't become public knowledge quite yet. Albus if you want it I will give you a copy of instructions to the potion, the procedure to deal with the transformation and six viles of already brewed potion. I will say that I want recognition for this as it is something I did on my own and doesn't have to deal with Tommy boy. There is nothing else I just wanted to have witnesses for this you all may leave except the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, my aunt, and my cousin and his girlfriend. I would like it if you would meet me in the living room" said Harry and the crowd left.

Harry waited for the crowd to leave and then slowly made his way up to the living room. When he got there he was greeted by Albus, Remus, Sirius, and all the people that he had said to be there. Neville was on the couch with Luna in his lap and Ron and Hermione next to him the same way. On the other couch sat Josh with Brooke on his lap and Ginny beside them, every one else was in chairs. Harry walked over to Ginny, picked her up, sat down and placed her in his lap. _'Hedwig who in this group have soul bonds' _Harry asked Hedwig through his thoughts so he wouldn't be heard. _"Everyone that is sitting with there partner in their laps are bonding with their partners, and there is potential between Sirius and your aunt" _Hedwig said. "Wow" exclaimed Harry.

"What is it Harry" asked Ginny. "There are four soul bonds in this room and potential for a fifth" Harry replied. Everyone looked shocked "who are they Harry you know how rare they are" asked Albus. "Josh with Brooke, Neville with Luna, Ron with Hermione, me with Gin, and I wont say anything about the other though it explains why they seem so close" said Harry. "Me and Sirius" said Nancy, Harry looked questioningly at her, "I felt something sort of pushing me to Sirius, and amplifying the feelings I already had."

"I felt something too" said Sirius and while looking at Nancy. "Yes well me Josh and I would appreciate it if you explored this tomorrow while we are out. Now is there any one here who would object to being in my pack" Harry asked. Every one shook their heads no except Albus. "Yes Albus I understand you have your own organization to run. Ok Arthur, Molly, and Sirius will be my contacts in the Order. Nancy will be my contact at Hogwarts. Also Arthur if you wouldn't mind being my eyes in the ministry as well" said Harry. "No Harry I don't mind at all" replied Arthur. "Bill you're my inside man at Gringgots, I want some one to look over known Death Eater accounts. "Charlie you're my dragon rider" Harry said. "Now Albus, the eight of us are going to act as the guard for the school. If we pass our tests and I believe we will my pack will become a strike team and go into active service in the war. It's not up for debate either, if we pass we will be fully qualified, also it's my destiny to kill Tommy so I have to be on the front line I want my team with me and I have my team here. You have the people you trust Albus and I have mine. Now everyone in the pack I want your opinion on something. I was thinking of a mark for the pack sort of like the dark mark but just a normal mark with no magical abilities. Anyone have any objections or questions" when no one voiced any he continued.

"Ok then where are we going to put the mark" Harry asked. "How about the right arm, the opposite of the Death Eaters" said Ginny. "Ok then every one that's joining hold out your right arm" everyone did. Harry marked Ginny first then got up and went around the room; after he was done he marked himself. The mark was a full moon with a black wolf in the center with its head up as if it were howling. "Ok if everyone has birthday presents for me do you think I could have them now because I'm not going to have time tomorrow" said Harry. "Of course Harry just let us go get them" said Arthur and everyone walked out except Sirius. Sirius stayed sitting in his chair at grinning at Harry, "You're going to love my present, you and Josh" he said. He then tossed two black helmets, like the ones you see on the sports bike riders, on the couch. One had a green face shield and green flames on it and the other had a red face shield with red flames. "Two ninjas outside one black with green flames and windshield and the other with red, they are both modified to top specs and enchanted to fly and become insisable when you flip a switch. They also have anti-theft charms on them, if someone but the person that has the keys touches them when the alarm is engaged gets shocked and the keys beep so keep them on you at all times" said Sirius.

Harry got off the couch and hugged Sirius "you realize Molly is going to kill you" he said. "Yes I know here are yours and Josh's keys" Sirius said holding out two keys. Harry took them and put them in his pocket tapped the helmets and they shrunk so they too went into his pocket. He sat back down on the couch just as everyone came back into the room. Josh sat down next to him and they looked at everyone expectantly. Albus gave both Harry and Josh a pensive, Charlie gave them both two dragon hide wand holsters for their wrists, witch they immediately strapped on and slid a wand into each. They each got a dragon hide jacket from Bill, Harry's black with green flames emblazoned on it while Josh's was black and red, with a note that said _to go with Sirius's gift. _They got books on the dark arts from Remus witch earned him a glare form Molly. Chocolates from Ron, dragon hide fore arm guards, that they found merged with their holsters, from Neville, a book on blood magic from Luna, and Ginny gave them each a griffon pendant while Brooke gave them a Basilisk pendant. When they put both pendants on the chain they merged to form a basilisk coiled protectively around a griffon. The best gift Harry got was the one from his aunt Nancy, she handed him his emancipation papers; he could now use magic whenever he wanted. "Oh and this comes from your ancestors though they already gave it to you in your second year" said Josh. He reached behind his back and two swords appeared in sheaths on his back, he took one off and handed it to Harry. Harry recognized the sword by the hilt, "the Sword of Gryffindor" he said. Josh nodded "you have Godric's blade I have Salazar's, as we are both of their heirs we got witch ever blade chose us" said Josh. "Makes sense" Harry said as he strapped it to his back and it disappeared to all but him.

"Well its time to go, Josh would you like to come with so we can get an early start tomorrow" Harry asked. "Sure but I hope our guard can keep up tomorrow" Josh said grinning. "Don't worry, me and Charlie have Phantoms, not as fast as your ninjas but we'll be able to keep up" said a grinning Bill. "Good then you can escort us home and have some fun on the way" said Harry as he put on his new dragon hide jacket and took out the helmets and handed the black and red one to Josh. Josh put on his jacket and took the helmet from Harry, and then Harry gave him a jet black key with red flames at the top. "Let's ride" said Harry as everyone walked outside to see the two Ninjas parked on the side of the road with two Phantoms behind them. Harry and Josh gave Bill and Charlie who had now donned their own jacket and gotten their helmets a look that plainly said 'let's give them a show' and they grinned. They put on their helmets, got on their bikes, and started them. Harry and Josh looked back at Bill and Charlie and they nodded. They accelerated and turned around to go the opposite way they were facing. A minute later everyone was going back into the house except Sirius. They all turned around when they heard the motorcycle engines coming back up the road. Sirius grinned as Josh, Harry, Bill, and Charlie went by four wide pulling wheelies. Everyone else just looked shocked at the display, then the wheelies ended and they shot off. "Wow, those are some great bikes they got, they hit 80 mph before the end of the street" said Sirius as he stared after them in awe.

After hours of riding and escaping the cops four times Harry and Josh pulled into the driveway of 4 Privot Drive. They dismounted their bikes and looked behind them to see Bill and Charlie wave to them as they streaked by. Harry sighed as he activated his bikes alarm, "welcome to paradise bro" he said sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, it's more of a prison" replied Josh. They walked up to the door and let themselves in, Harry then led Josh up into his room.

"I'm guessing this was done before the meeting" said Josh while he was looking around, his eyes landed on the book shelves "man how many books have you read bro it looks like you got a library."

"I've read all of them" replied Harry. "No wonder you're ahead of me" was what Josh said in response. The two sat discussing what they would do tomorrow, they quickly decided on buying things that would help the pack in strikes. They talked about ideas until they fell asleep, in the end they had decided that muggle weaponry like guns would be really helpful on strikes especially sniper rifles. They also decided on headsets attached to sunglasses for the pack communicators, they would have three settings, single, broadcast, and strike team. They designed a type of robe that would be stealthy, maneuverable, and would house all the weaponry that they would be equipped with. They decided to grab some muggle body armor and see if they could create a material that would make the wearer bullet proof and as close to spell resistant they could get. But they had already done that and had roles of the material ready to give to the people that would make the robes. They'd then grab all the others and go to Gringgots and have swords forged that were tuned to their magic.

Harry and Josh were awoken by uncle Vernon's screaming "BOY WHAT ARE THOSE MOTORCYCLES DOING IN MY DRIVE WAY." Harry waved his wand and all his stuff shrunk and went into their specified compartment leaving the largest to empty, he waved his wand again and the room went back to normal. "Time to go" he said to Josh while he put on his jacket and grabbed his helmet and keys. "Lead the way bro" said Josh also in his jacket and grabbing his walked down stairs to find a purple faced Vernon. "Relax they're ours" said Harry, "we are also leaving and I'm not coming back."

"Then get out" said Vernon. They walked out the door to see Bill, Charlie, and Tonks standing beside three Phantoms. "Nice hair guys, and where are your glasses Harry" said Tonks. Harry and Josh both conjured mirrors and looked at their reflections. Harry's hair had green streaks in it while Josh's had red, also Harry didn't need his glasses. "Cool" they both said as they walked over to their guard. "Hey Tonks would you like to join the pack" asked Harry. "Of course Harry" said Tonks and she held out her right arm. Harry marked her, then said "lets ride we have a lot of stuff to get for the pack" he handed them a copy of the list and mounted his Ninja. "First thing I want black Ninjas for everyone in the pack" and with that Harry and Josh took off with their pack guard right be hind them.

A couple hours later they were pulling into a motorcycle dealership. When they dismounted Harry turned to his guard, "do you guys want to keep your Phantoms" he asked. "No Harry" the all said, "the Phantoms are a little out of date, the Ninjas have so much more potential" said Bill. Harry nodded and they walked into the building. "How may I help you" asked a sales man that walked over to them. "We would like twenty jet black Ninjas, fully modified to max specs" replied Harry. "We have them on the lot, do you have the money with you" Harry nodded when the sales person asked. "Follow me and we'll sign the release form" said the sales man, and he walked over to a desk with the others following him. He took a paper out of a folder and slid it across the desk for Harry to fill out. Harry filled out the form and slid it back to the sales man, "the bikes are on lot six" said the sales man and Harry paid for the bikes.

They walked to the lot and found the bikes, shrunk them and stored them in the smaller of the last two compartments in Harry's trunk. A couple hours later they were working deals at a military supplier for pistols, rifles, and different kinds of snipers. After a while of discussion the last empty compartment of Harry's had been turned into an armory that stored all the weapons, and ammo and other gear they had got, witch included Oakley sunglasses with a built in head set with three channels, one was a personal line, the second was a broadcast that would go to all of the headsets, and the last was a team com, that would allow talk to the team you are in. Harry had stopped and relocated the Ninjas into the armory and put them near the stack of armor plates that they would use to upgrade the bikes as well as self sealing tiers. After this was done they rode to the Leakey Cauldron, once there they dismounted, shrunk their bikes and put them in their pockets. They walked through the Leakey Cauldron, getting a butterbear on the way, and into Diagon Ally.

"Josh, what will we need for books" Harry asked after they had retrieved Gringotts cards from the bank. "We don't need any. When I went into the Chamber to look around I found a huge library that I think belonged to Ravenclaw and it is self updating" replied Josh. With that the group walked to Madam Malkins to get the uniforms made up. When they walked in they were confronted by a witch that looked about nineteen. "


	3. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper

shadowkitsune1551


End file.
